A White Lavender Ribbon
by Lili202122
Summary: Hiei and Yukina Jaganashi? Aren't they the twin pair that have the family that wants to kill them for their money? Full summary inside.
1. First Day Drama

_**A White Lavender Ribbon**_

**_Chapter 1: First Day Drama_**

**Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, a little Romance, a little comedy, a little everything…Horror also.**

**Summary: It's the beginning of high school. Hiei and Yukina are new kids at school. There, they get involved with the local gang called Spirit Avengers, all holding a grudge against the large criminal ring of thugs called the Dark Rhapsody. Meeting up with his old friend Kurama and Yusuke, Hiei thought that he and his sister would escape the ghosts of the past, and yet he finds himself locked into a completely new nightmare. Not to mention seeing the daughter he never wanted…**

**OCs (chapter 1):**

**Periru**

**Meiko**

**Tatshu**

**Alanbee**

**Sumiko**

The crisp autumn wind blew around the tall, and slightly crowded high school. Ah, first days of freshmen years. Most of the students arrived 1 hour or so early, to get the latest gossip, news, meet new people, etc. Though it was also the best possible day to pick a fight. Or get beat up yourself. Unless you wanna get cocky and start a fight with a certain short, spiky haired demon…

Look at the jock on the ground.

Enter Tatshu Tohoro. Suske high's #1 soccer and baseball jock. Tall with black hair and brown eyes, he's normal and muscular, a bit on the dumb side though. That dumb side later on ended up giving him 3 broken ribs, 5 bruises, 7 scrapes and cuts, and one non stop bloody nose.

"Hn, next time don't pull that crap on me, baka."

Standing next to the curled up form of Tatshu, was a young man with black spiky hair, standing out among the slowly forming crowd of seniors and juniors. Enter Hiei Ryoshi Jaganashi, the newest kid in town, the male Jaganashi twin. He had spiky black hair with a red starburst in the middle, a black shirt and faded torn up Hot Topic pants. Red eyes glared coldly at Tatshu.

He spat on the boy and kneeled, grabbing him by the hair and whispered very coldly, "If I ever hear that you started this again, this won't be the only injuries on my part." He dropped his head with a careless gesture of his hand and stood up, dusting off his pants and looking harshly at the crowd of teens trying to get a look at the scene.

"What are you bakas waiting for!" His voice was extremely agitated and deadly as he shoved past two murmuring and whispering juniors and snorted in their face. One looked ready to rumble, while the other harshly clapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up. Hiei took no notice, slowly walking away from the site.

"Hiei-chan! Wait up, onii-san!" Hiei stopped short and looked over his shoulder, waiting for the shorter figure to maneuver threw the crowd. She had mint green hair in a low ponytail with ruby eyes as her brother. She wore a white dress shirt and black skirt, and stopped to catch her breath, her brother raising a brow quizzically at her.

Enter Yukina (Yuki) Seiryu Jaganashi, the second and female member of the Jaganashi twins. The opposite of her brother in every way, yet they get along so well. She looked at her brother in slight disappointment and followed by his side down the chattering halls. "Did you beat up that boy on the ground they found in the hall behind us?"

He didn't reply.

She sighed deeply, adjusting her pack on her shoulders and looked at her twin in disappointment. "Please try and behave onii-san…We finally made it back home, I don't want to move again. Hiei looked at his sister gently, before hesitantly draping an arm across her delicate shoulders. Yukina looked at him as he quickly took off his arm. She smiled.

So deadly, yet so shy.

"I won't get us kicked out. I promise." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "See you 3rd period?" He nodded numbly as she walked ahead of him, leaving him next to his locker. He ran a hair threw his hair and then turned to enter his locker combination. He heard whispers pass by his ears, bearing his name. He growled.

"My, my Hiei, quite popular the first day, eh?"

Hiei froze, his eyes slightly wide. Slowly, he pivoted to see the boy standing in front of him. The boy was taller then Hiei by about a foot, with long blood red hair and ivy green eyes. He wore a white dress shirt (like Yukina's except larger) and tan pants. Enter Kurama Keske Minamino. Hiei and Yukina's childhood friend from younger days. Hiei had only talked to him a few times after the 'incident'.

"Kurama? Fox…" He smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets, "You grew out your hair…" Kurama smiled warmly, "Hai, well…not much choice…" Suddenly, the reunion was interrupted by a loud call "Kurama! Koi!" and someone jumping on to the red head's back. Hiei blinked in confusion (plus his brain wasn't working as fast as he would wish).

Enter Miaka Shiru Takena, a freshman like Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina. Having dated Kurama when they were in six grade, the two are very close, even when they are opposites in more ways then one. She had long brown hair she kept in a high ponytail and soft honey colored eyes that held a mischievous innocence. She wore a baggy green T shirt and tight, hip hugger jeans.

Kurama sighed deeply (in what Hiei thought was exhaustion) and adjusted her position on his back and smiled weakly at her. "Hello Mia, sleep well last night?" She nodded happy (insert a happy Botan cat face) and snuggled her face into his hair. "Mmhmm! With sweet dreams of only you, Kura-kun!" She kissed his temple happily, making him blush the shade of his hair.

Hiei watched this confrontation with mild disgust. "I'm still here you know…" Kurama blinked and chuckled nervously as Mia finally slid off his back. "Sorry Hiei…" Mia blinked and poked Hiei (who looked at her as if she was an annoying child) and tilted her head cutely. "Who're youuu," she asked in a baby voice, making Kurama sweatdrop lightly. Hiei snorted.

"Stupid baka onna. Don't use that tone around me, or I'll be ill."

Mia blinked and huffed, walking off, letting off a dangerous aura. Kurama smiled nervously, "Uh oh…Mia-chan is upset now…" Hiei rose a brow, "What does that mean?" Kurama gave a faint chuckle, "She only does her baby voice when she's trying to be happy and polite, which is about 70 of the time sadly…" Hiei looked at the red head curiously, but said nothing in response.

"Hey! Red head! Where were you!"

Kurama blinked and tilted his head to the side as he saw someone walking up to them. Hiei's eyes slightly widened (though not really visibly) as the teenage boy walked up to them casually. Enter Yusuke Hiroma Urameshi, #1 punk at Suske High and probably the best grappler our there. He had his thickly gelled back black hair and wore a brown leather jacket with rolled up sleeves over a white shirt and jeans. His brown eyes were always laughing as he grinned goofily at his friend.

Kurama smiled apologetically at his dear friend and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, as fate should have I ran into Hiei on my way to homeroom, Yusuke…you remember Sparky?" Yusuke looked Hiei up and down, grin now scrunched up into something of a intense concentrated frown, "How do we know if this is really Sparky? I mean, Sparky had a white starburst and a Hina Tear necklace…"

Hiei snorted, a light smirk on his face, "Test me." His tone was highly challenging and Yusuke though he heard a hint of desperation (though it could've just been him…) though his frown turned into a passive grin.

"What's your mother's name?"

"Hinako Jaganashi."

"What's her maiden name?"

"Hinako Shou."

"What's your sister's name?"

"Yukina Jaganashi."

"Sparky my old pal!" Yusuke enveloped him in a giant bear hug, making the smaller boy let out gasps of air. "Y-Yusuke…can't…breath!" Yusuke blinked dumbly, "Opps, sorry." He let go of the red faced, grumbling Hiei and smiled nervously at the laughing Kurama. "So…where have you been?" Hiei was grumbling as he dusted himself off hotly.

"None of your concern, Spirit."

Yusuke grinned.

"Yusuke Urameshi you brat!"

Hiei saw Yusuke flinch visibly and then heard footsteps from behind him, walking away. He saw Kurama walking away and was about to follow him when Yusuke dived and latched onto his ankles. "Grr, off me Urameshi, before I kick you off you embarrassing fool!" Yusuke shook his head stubbornly and started to whimper as a hand forcefully pulled him off of Hiei and started dragging him off.

Enter Keiko (Ko-chan) Shea Yukimura. Yusuke's very firey and very popular/smart girlfriend. She wore a pair of jeans and a pink blouse, her long brown hair in a messy but stylish bun as she had her back turned on Hiei, dragging away Yusuke who was cursing her out for treating him like a kid. Most people looked on in knowing, others snickered.

Or like Hiei, they were thinking "what the hell just happened?"

Kurama had came back (after getting a drink from the drinking fountain to distract himself) and answered Hiei's internal monologue. "That's Yusuke's girlfriend, Yukimura Keiko. Yusuke met her about a week after you and Yukina ran off. They've been tight as glue since." Hiei rose a brow, "So about 7 or so years ago?" Kurama nodded, "Yes." His eyes saddened, "7 long hard years…"

Hiei looked off to the side, his bangs hiding his own sadness on his face.

Kurama straightened up a little and sighed. "Since class doesn't start for another half hour, let's go to the courtyard? Myself and Yusuke's crew also hang out there." Hiei held back a sigh of impending doom, "Yusuke's _crew?_" Kurama nodded semi cheerfully and the two walked side by side past the giant double doors. "Oh yes, including Yusuke, myself, a friend Kuwabara, Botan-chan, and you remember Alanbee, Sumiko, and Meiko?"

Hiei smirked lightly with more amusement then smugness, 'How could I not? Meiko's Yusuke's calm mature younger cousin and isn't Sumiko the one that's obsessed with technology?" Kurama nodded (again, happily) and cocked his head to the right, "There they are." Hiei looked over and blinked slowly at the odd but peaceful sight before him.

There was Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara (whom he had met on two previous occasions), and three other girls who he had also met. Meiko he knew was the brown haired one with brown eyes was Meiko (a more calm, feminine and responsible version of Yusuke with brown hair), Alanbee was the hyper blond (but decent) priestess at Shiyu Shrine, and Sumiko the techno geek who was not only cute, but could fix anything electric.

Sumiko was the first one to spot the two friends and smiled lightly. "Hey Kura-kun! You finally found him!" Alanbee jumped up and tackled…Kurama? She started snuggling and cuddling him. Hiei looked at the scene with mild interest (yet barely seeable) and crossed his arms. "Since when were you a play boy?"

Kurama growled, "Since never, thank you very much!" He tried to wiggle out of her grasp, but she just held on harder and almost seemed to purr. Kuwabara blinked, "I thought she was over him since he chose Mia…" Botan slapped her forehead, "Apparently not Kuwabara…"

Hiei smirked lightly as his friend finally freed himself and was trying to distract himself by having a rather loud and nervous conversation with Botan. Yusuke laughed and Sumiko chuckled, while Meiko only shook her head slowly, "Oh dear…" Alanbee was pouting.

"First day of school and you guys are already at it!"

Hiei froze slightly. He felt his air leave his lungs…he knees wobbly like gel…his brain racing like a freight train…his mouth got dry. His hands got clammy and his heart was pounding so hard it hurt. He also smelled the faint (but obvious) scent of lavender.

He knew the owner of the voice…too well.

He saw her out of the corner of his eye as Yusuke gave her a high five. She was tiny (smaller then him by about an inch) and looked like a small child of around 13. Yet her bust and her facial features said differently though. Long, light colored lavender hair cascaded down her slim back and to her waist. And those eyes…lavender eyes of exactly 3 shades darker.

His lavender, his first true love…

His White Lavender Ribbon.

Author Ramblings

Ok, I know some things might have been OC. Please accept my apologies and I'll do better next chapter. I'll try keeping my writings between 3-5 pages Microsoft Word wise. This fic is based on my character Periru from a Yu Yu hakusho RPG, and in the RPG she is married to Hiei and has a kid. Also, she's the "Witch of Cupid" and Koenma's cousin. She's even shorter then Hiei…Heh.

I'll also be updating my profile with links to my MSN group RPGs. They are all Yu Yu Hakusho just so you know. Well, see you next chapter!

_**Next time on "White Lavender Ribbon":**_

"_**You know, it's been what, 2 years…"**_

"**_It's your fault you left me because Mukuro offered you a good time!"_**

"_**You have to apologize Hiei…"**_

"_**I can't get her out of my head…"**_


	2. The Loyalty Eye

A White Lavender Ribbon

Chapter 2: The Loyalty Eye

Note: I'm sorry it took me long to update…but school and email come in by the hundreds. So sorry. Anyways, people have told me some characters are OOC. Hiei is, but then again, how do we know what Hiei is really like when he falls in love? Never shown on the show before so…anyways, I'm making another fic called "Hina's Tear" which takes place before A White Lavender Ribbon, but ends at the point where Hiei and Yukina move back to Tokyo. Again, sorry for anything…

Previously on "A White Lavender Ribbon":

_He saw her out of the corner of his eye as Yusuke gave her a high five. She was tiny (smaller then him by about an inch) and looked like a small child of around 13. Yet her bust and her facial features said differently though. Long, light colored lavender hair cascaded down her slim back and to her waist. And those eyes…lavender eyes of exactly 3 shades darker._

_His lavender, his first true love…_

_His White Lavender Ribbon._

As he turned to find the owner of the voice, he realized that Kurama had been calling his name for some time now. Hiei blinked and snorted at Kurama's concerned (and obviously exasperated) tone as he rested a hand on his smaller friend's shoulder. Hiei shooed his hand off his shoulder and sat down, trying to calm himself down. It was about 20 minutes before the bell rang and school officially started.

Just perfect.

He glanced over at the newcomer and blinked as she looked his way. He blinked rapidly, his face rigid and slightly pink. She looked at him questionably and blinked, tilting her head. He locked eyes with her for a moment, his mind full of questions. Was it really her? Could it be…

He found her after these 2 long years?

He needed to calm down, cool his head. Otherwise he'd wind up a babbling idiot and not be able to say anything audible to her. He just sat back against the tree trunk, Alanbee and Kuwabara talking to his left, Yusuke, Kurama, and Keiko to his right, and his sister, Sumiko, Botan and…

…Periru to his back.

Her name was Periru, Periru Aurora Yume. She was his first true crush when he was 11, and he finally got the guts to ask her out at age 13. Just mere months after, he had to leave again with his sister. The reason? He had to escape once more to safety.

Before those precious to him were killed.

It was a long story, and one he planned to tell at a decent time and place. Hopefully never, if he could help it any. He sighed deeply and ran his fingers threw his thin bangs and looked over at the watch that was on Alanbee's right wrist. 8:16 AM on the spot.

Only four more antsy minutes to endure, then to the safe comfort of the classro-

"Hiei? Hiei Jaganashi?"

He froze, having been staring silently and intently at the ground ever since _she _showed up, lost in a world of memory and doubts. He slowly looked up, Periru looking down at him and blinking curiously and tilting her head at him. Her long lavender hair gently pooled over her shoulder.

God how he loved it when her hair did that.

He looked down sharply and stood up, dusting himself off. He didn't make any eye contact, but answered her curtly, "Yes it's me, what do you want?" He didn't mean to use that tone with her. He would've never spoken to her that way…if…

He wasn't trying to protect her.

She smiled faintly at him, "You know, it's been what, 2 years…" She twirled a lock of hair around her finger and looked around uncomfortably. He knew she thinking of a certain event that happened two years. Just mere hours after she told him the news that almost tore him inside out.

But that was a different story.

"Look, Periru I'm…."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!

"I have to go to Art, see you…"

He didn't need to see her face to now she was already upset as she walked briskly away from him into a group of girls Hiei recognized from their 7th grade class. There were four girls whom he'd always owe a debt to. Shy and romantic Li, Energetic and tomboyish Yuri, smart and slightly geeky Juniper, and thoughtful Yumiko.

The ones that hooked him and Periru on their first date.

Wait, that's an understatement. They hooked up Hiei and Periru on all of their 23 dates (which cost Hiei almost $5,000) which took place over a 3 ½ week period. He had never been so stressed in his life and hoped to not repeat that kind of trauma. As he was absorbed into his thoughts, he accidentally bumped into Kurama outside their first class.

The taller red head smiled lightly (yet knowingly) and said gently for his ears only, "Ready for the first day of drama?" Hiei snorted, "If this is as bad as the 7th grade was, then welcome me back to Hell." Kurama chuckled and they opened the door into their first period History class.

The place was crowded. Most of which who were the local punks (including Yusuke and Kuwabara) and preps (who Hiei and Yusuke couldn't stand) that were mainly the ones with attitude (which Kuwabara and Yusuke hate) and money hungry fingers (which Kurama hates). Hiei and Kurama sat in the back next to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

As the teacher took roll (Mrs. Kiroki) Yusuke whispered to his three friends, "Let me see your schedule." They swapped their schedules and compared them to one another to see if they had anymore classes together:

Urameshi, Yusuke

Grade 9

P.1-History 1

P.2-Art

P.3-Reading

P.4-Lunch

P.5-Language Arts

P.6-Math

P.7-Gym

Kuwabara, Kazuma

Grade 9

P.1-History1

P.2-Reading

P.3-Math

P.4-Lunch

P.5-Language Arts

P.6-Gym

P.7-Technology

Minamino, Kurama

Grade 9

P.1-History 1

P.2-Technology

P.3-Reading

P.4-Lunch

P.5-Math

P.6-Language Arts

P.7-Gym

Jaganashi, Hiei

Grade 9

P.1-History 1

P.2-Art

P.3-Reading

P.4-Lunch

P.5-Math

P.6-Language Arts

P.7-Gym

They all shared a small smirk, "The teachers have no idea what they just did," said Yusuke quietly, chuckling under his breath as the teacher droned on some famous writer none of the boys knew not hide or hair about. Then they were asked to draw a picture of something important to them. Whether it was human or non, it was a grade after all.

Yusuke drew a dramatization of Keiko, Kuwabara drew Yukina and a kitten (which got him a decent kick on the shin, courtesy of Hiei), and Kurama drew a picture of his mother and Mia. It was almost 20 minutes before class ended and Hiei had yet to show the others what he was drawing.

Yusuke looked over quizzically, "C'mon Sparky, what ya drawin'…" Hiei glared and scooted away, shielding the paper with his hands from the prying eyes of his friends. When the bell finally rang, Hiei was the last to turn in his paper to the teacher, and that's when Kurama saw it.

It was a very detailed and richly drawn picture of Periru. Hiei even added angel wings and a halo, Periru wearing some weird dress up skirt and blouse that was drawn to show soft texture. Kurama smiled knowingly, "I should have guessed it was Periru you would draw…"

"I…can't get her out of my head…"

With that thought, Hiei parted ways with Kurama to head to Art with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Hiei entered the Art class with not a word as he sat in the back and looked threw a magazine. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting off to the side by the windows with Keiko, Yukina (much to Hiei's displeasure), and Li. Hiei sighed, hoping this class period would end. Or something interesting would happen at least…

The latter, unfortunately, came true.

After 15 minutes of class time and utter boredom of the teacher's droning, there were loud footsteps and the sound of paper's crumpling. One of the HPS (Hall Pass Students) started lecturing the rushing student. Murmurs were heard and Hiei could see someone bowing in an apologetic manner.

Someone with lavender hair.

Hiei sat back into his chair and groaned, running his hand threw his black and red streaked hair. He wasn't prepared to face her alone, let alone in front of some of the people who still hated him for getting up and leaving. He sighed deeply as Periru opened the door and told the teacher she had a last minute schedule change.

Li smiled and waved to her friend and Periru winked in reply. After Periru took her seat, class began session once more. Kurama glanced at Hiei from the corner of his eye and saw that the shorter gothic looking boy was very antsy. Kurama's eyes softened.

This was worse then he thought.

The loud ring of the bell signaled that Art was over. They talked about different art forms and types of artwork, but they didn't do anything…Hiei thought, 'Then what was the point of signing up for it?' He sighed in agitation and looked at his schedule for his next class.

Reading…with Kurama and Yusuke.

He looked up and saw Kurama and Yusuke waiting for him outside the door. "Man, this is gonna be easy! Reading, my favorite subject…" Hiei smirked, "Only because you read comics instead of books behind the teacher's back…" Yusuke grinned sheepishly, "Heh, who told you?"

"Kurama."

"Blabbermouth."

Kurama sweat dropped and chuckled nervously, "Heh, heh, heh?" Yusuke smirked and walked past the two into the bustling class. Hiei was about to follow suite, when Kurama put his hand on his shoulder. Hiei looked up coolly, "What?" Kurama's eyes softened.

"Why did you leave her anyways?"

The red head could feel his friend's muscles tighten and stiffen almost instantly after the question. The halls slowly thinned out and Hiei spoke curtly to his friend, "She deserved to be happy…and safe. With me around, that would never happen. Simple as that." Kurama's eyes hardened, "You're a horrible liar Hiei…"

"Hn," was all he said and he stepped into class. He scanned the room and saw Periru with Juniper and about two other girls he didn't know. His blood boiled and churned as he saw a boy sitting next to Periru, smirking and laughing now and then. He had long white hair with streaks of lavender, and chocolate eyes.

Kurama gave his friend and look and the two sat down. Class then started

The rest of the day went by normally. Lunch was noisy, Math was hard, Technology was simple, and Language Arts was kind of fun since had to write a story about the school year and it was due every week for the teacher to check it. As the boys (except Kuwabara) went to Gym, they saw Botan, Mia, Keiko, and Yukina standing in front of the girl's locker room sighing. Yusuke walked and put his arm around Keiko's shoulder and asked curiously, "What's up? Why aren't you girls changing into those oh so sexy gym shorts?"

_**SLAP, KICK, WAM, BAM!**_

Yusuke rubbed his aching shin and cheek groaning, "Oww…" Hiei rose a eyebrow over at Kurama who had slapped Yusuke over the head. "I wouldn't expect you to be the one to join in on kicking the crap out of Yusuke…" Kurama gave him a look, "Must you ask? I have Mia, and you have Yukina…Periru!" Hiei gave him a glare, "Why should I care about her?"

"Should've told me that 2 or 3 years ago, Jaganashi…"

Hiei froze and inwardly gulped. Periru was really scary when she used that voice…it meant she was either really hyper, really mad, really confused, or even worse…

Really sad.

Periru walked past him into the girl's locker with out a word. The girls looked around confused as Hiei stood there with his fingers twitching ever so slightly. Finally the boy's coach came over barking, "Break it up! Break it up!" So Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke went to the boys locker room.

While they were changing, Kurama happened to take a glance at a tattoo on Hiei's right shoulder. It was a purple eye, with a scar down the middle of the purple part to show a type of cat like pupil. "Hiei, where'd you get that?" asked Kurama softly. Hiei blinked, glancing at his arm then back at his red haired friend.

"From my old gang, why?"

Kurama smiled softly. "Ahh…Mukuro and Yomi's gang, Eyes of Darkness...the old one you and I were a part of?" Hiei snorted, and left the locker room and into the sunlight.

Note to everyone!

I'm sorry I haven't updated. Now I'm working like a bat outta hell! Heck, I'm only 13 :P


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

Note: to DarkAngel Loita, Kura didn't join in Sorry for the typo, and sorry to all those who had to wait for so long!

Gym went by uneventfully. Nothing very interesting happened say for Hiei turning out to be the fastest runner in the class save Yusuke and Kurama and one other boy Hirei. It ticked Hiei off a bit, since Hirei was the one messing with Periru earlier. But, what could be helped?

It's not like they were still together any more.

When gym was finally over, Hiei and the boys went to change in the locker rooms. He saw Hirei again, and took a good look at him. He had long white hair, with dyed and/or natural streaks of lavender with chocolate colored eyes. He was tall, and fairly muscular, and laughed when a guy mumbled something to him.

Hiei rolled his eyes and looked over at Yusuke. "Who's the man with the white hair?" Yusuke blinked. "Dunno…only thing anyone could really get out of him was his first name, Hirei. Reminds me of Kurama…kind of." Hiei snorted and slipped on his shirt and Yusuke pointed out nonchalantly, "The dye's coming off." Hiei glanced in the mirror and took a tube from his backpack and put some on a comb and brushed over it, turning it red once more.

"There, fixed."

Kurama was just putting his socks on and smiled lightly over at Hiei. "Why dye your starburst, Hiei? It doesn't make much difference does it?" Hiei shrugged halfheartedly, "Some people are stupid enough to believe me when I say I'm not _the_ Hiei Jaganashi. I use my grandfather's old samurai name, Yukaito (1)." Yusuke slipped on his shoes and grabbed his pack, "What, people still after you?"

Hiei shrugged once more, "Hn." Kurama shook his head and the three headed back to the gym to wait another 8 minutes before the bell officially rang. They sat on the black bleachers and talked with Yukina and Botan. Hiei glanced off towards the side, and saw Periru with Hirei again.

They were chatting normally, sure, but the looks they gave each other…it made his insides squirm. Kurama noticed Hiei's eyes getting all smoky, a sign he was probably mad or upset. Lusty was another factor, but Kurama knew Hiei kept those things carefully in check…

Well…he at least _thought _he did.

Yukina noticed it too, and lightly touched Hiei's arm to stir him. "Brother?" He blinked a few times and looked at her softly. "Hn?" She smiled lightly, and the bell rang. Hiei saw Periru look his way and quickly get up and leave with Hirei following. He suppressed an irritated growl.

He didn't want to admit that Periru…spicy, energetic, yet sweet Periru…could fear him a little?

'But…wasn't that…what I wanted?'

Sighing, he waited for Yukina to say goodbye to her friends and then, with out saying goodbye to Kurama or Yusuke, took his sister's hand and headed out. They walked down the street a ways, the traffic rigorous due to the parents most likely coming home to see their kids off from school.

Hiei ran a hand threw his hair lightly, and looked at Yukina, who seemed to had been looking at him for a while. He looked at her apathetically and asked patiently, "What is it Yuki?" She glanced to the side, then off ahead. "It's just…about Periru-kun…I think…well….I think you hurt her, _a lot." _Hiei didn't look at her, but stared at the steadily changing orange and red sky.

"It's for the best, you know that as well as anybody." She nodded meekly, but still persisted. "But…you still-" Hiei suddenly clasped a hand over her mouth and a arm around her waist and dragged her into some bushes. _They_ were right in front of his house…

Eyes of Darkness.

"God damn it!" cursed Hiei quietly, keeping his slightly quavering sister close to him in a protective hug. Both guys had black trenches on, and a "Jagan" eye tattoo on their cheek. They seemed to be waiting for the twins to come home. Yukina gulped and Hiei tugged on her arm gently. She needed no verbal command.

They ran…to the only person they could truly trust.

Kurama.

"They were what?" Kurama was quizzing Hiei lightly, a certain tone in his voice that said "I told you so". Yukina answered the question a 4th time, "They were standing in front of our house, looking for us it seemed." Kurama ran a finger lightly threw a lock of hair. "Well then, I guess that goes to show Mukuro was right when she said-"

"If you think you can leave the Eyes of Darkness, we'll prove you dead wrong."

Yukina glanced softly to her brother, who was rubbing his temples in agitation. She knew how hard he tried to avoid Yomi and Mukuro, but it seemed peace didn't last long. She knew how hard he tried to leave important people behind.

She knew…how hard he tried to keep his secrets secret.

Kurama rested his chin in his palm and stared at Hiei for a moment, then sighed softly. He was a bit disappointed in his friend, who knew as well as anybody how good Yomi and Mukuro's sources were. They had eyes every where.

Well…almost every where. "I'll help you Hiei," said Kurama lightly. Yukina visibly brightened and her twin merely gave his friend a soft glare. Kurama's tone was suggestive, but was eerily heading towards it being a two sided deal.

"What's the catch, Kurama?"

"You patch things up with Periru-san."

Hiei sat up right like a shot. That sure got rid of his drowsy headache. "Kurama Minamino, what the hell!?" Yukina audibly flinched at Hiei's tone. Kurama didn't look fazed, "Be nicer to her at least. I know one place where Eyes of Darkness won't find you." Hiei raised his brow, momentarily interested at the info.

"Tell me more." Kurama smiled lightly, "Well…Yusuke, Kuwabara, and a few others found a old abandoned hotel. The _Sakura Boom _Inn. It's a rather large building, and thanks to the expert work done by a few certain individuals including yours truly, it works 100. Not counting the dust and such."

Hiei let a small smirk, or more so a smirk/frown fall on his lips. "But…are you sure Mukuro and Yomi won't find us?" Yukina rose a fairly good question, but Hiei trusted Kurama's work at hiding things. He did it a lot in their younger years. Kurama nodded to Yukina. "I'm positive Yukina-chan. They haven't found Yusuke yet have they? They and a few others are after him."

Hiei rose a brow. "After Yusuke? Why?" Kurama shrugged. "Shop lifting from their turf, insulting their authority, and such other things Yukina's delicate ears may not want to hear." Yukina blushed prettily. Hiei snorted, "Has anyone ever changed?"

"No Hiei, nothing really seems to change. Except the concept of you being here." Hiei lowered his eyes slightly then looked back up and stood up. Yukina stood with him, and Hiei said tartly, "You going to take us there or not?" Kurama merely nodded, left a note for his mother and took them where they needed to go.

Along the way, Kurama filled in a few blank spots on the whole _Sakura Boom Inn_ deal. A good almost 100 people live there, including Yusuke, Kuwabara, and some other friends of Hiei's. Most residents were either abandoned, kicked out, or have no other place better to go. In other words, "Forgotten Children".

Like him and Yukina.

Finally, after about a 15 minute walk, they came to a large old fashioned building behind the factory district. It was nice looking, considering it had been run down not that long ago. Brownish red bricks stacked one on top of the other, making a large, 10 story hotel fit for what is was made into.

A live in head quarters…for Yusuke's gang "Forgotten Children".

A gang…that Hiei helped make.


	4. Home

Chapter 4: Memories

So sorry for not updating sooner…(bow bow) I've had major writers' block.

The inside of the hotel was ok, in furniture speaking. Couches, bean bags, arm chairs, rockers, and sofas were every where. As were large pictures on the wall of rock bands, families, friends, old newspaper clippings, and magazine shots of celebrities and models that people admired.

Or looked at for the fun of it.

Hiei glanced around some, looking at two fireplaces with one at each side wall. Staring a bit into the fire…gave the boy some comfort. Things might turn out for the best after all, if only the gang wars and a number of other things would stop going on.

Hiei looked over at Yukina who exchanged a small wave and smile at a senior who Yukina admired from art class (which was mixed years, mainly senior and freshmen). Hiei rose a brow at looked at Kurama who was walking slightly ahead, "How many people from school are here Kurama?" Kurama shrugged nonchalantly, "About 1/3 I should guess. To some, this is a second home when theirs gets to rough."

Hiei nodded, that was all understandable.

Yukina blinked and pointed off to the side in a corner, "Look!" There was Kazuma Kuwabara and a mediumish sized girl with long foresty green hair. As they walked closer and exchanged some greetings (Hiei stretching his patience greatly as to not kill the flirting Kazuma), Hiei saw the girl had melted silver colored eyes, wearing a simple pink dress with a white bow around her waist.

"Hiei, this is Maoru Teshoi Yanagizawa. She gave us the hotel after her grandfather left it to her in his will." Maoru and Hiei merely nodded, saying nothing and Kuwabara was anxious to give Yukina a tour. Hiei was about to loudly object, but Kurama pulled him down a separate hallway. More pictures and magazine clippings darted the wall as Kurama introduced him to many people.

In the gaming room (fitting name since there were TVs, game systems, computers, and DDR Max machines galore) Kurama introduced Hiei to Jin, Touya, and Rinku who were all fairly friendly and each seemed to have their own talent. Jin was best at operating airplanes, Touya was studying the art of ice sculptures, and Rinku was obsessed with yo-yos. With that said, Kurama lead him to another room.

This room was a library, filled with books and people on their laptops just chilling out. More introductions to people he knew or met briefly in the past. Memories flooded and imprinted themselves into his gifted mind and after more greetings and partings, Kurama finally lead Hiei to a type of waiting room. "Wait here and I'll go see where there is an available room for you and Yukina to share."

Hiei nodded numbly to Kurama, and the red head left the room. Hiei let out a deep breath and cradled his head in his hands, trying to get rid of his headache. He let the memories temporarily over come him and multiple, wordless phrases passed in one ear and out the other.

"_Hiei…Please don't go…PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" A distant, whimper of a sound…_

"_You know, running away from things will never grant you the peace you desire." The cold voice filled with truth…Mukuro…_

"_I'd love to stick around and chat, but I have my Ribbon to think about." A strong yet weakened voice of a man who died protecting his only reason for living._

"_I just want you to be happy…" Yukina…_

"_How can you even think of suicide when there's a war going on?! To me it seems that all you think about is your self and Yukina! You claim to care about your comrades, and you stopped me from suicide, telling me it was wrong! But look at you now…just like me." A voice that pained him so…sweetly…_

_Periru…_

_Periru…_

"Hiei?"

Hiei looked up. Periru stood in front of him, her eyes slightly wide. She was so…cute. She was wearing shorts, and a baggy grey sweater and barefoot with a lollipop in one hand and a envelope in the other. They stared at each other wordlessly for a moment, neither moving. Suddenly, the overhead speaker system spread out along the compound started pounding a calming beat. They could both hear some laughter as other people yelled to turn off "the crappy Celtic music" and then the sound of Jin's heated voice.

Periru spoke first, looking intently at her toes, "So…you're getting a place here?" A nod. "You and Yukina?" No reaction. "Fine then," she said, turning and going to go out the door. Hiei watched her take a step…then another…and another. Once again, he watched her walk out the door and out of his life yet again. Hiei leaned back into his chair, reaching into his pocket and taking out a crumpled note that was written on in a scratchy, now faded, script.

_My Heart Belongs to you_

_Forever…_


End file.
